Magnólias e FloresdeCerejeira
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Sakura anda muito agarrada a Tomoyo. Agora que Shoran voltou de Hong Kong ela não sabe se o ama ainda, ou não. Ou será que ama outra pessoa e não sabe?


Fanfic sobre Sakura Card Captors – Romance/shoujo ai

Ao som de "Imaginary" do Evanescence

Magnólias e Flores-de-Cerejeiras

Raye Minamino

Sakura era uma linda garota de 17 anos. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros, compridos nas costas, olhos verdes, como duas esmeraldas. Ela era uma garota muito alegre, extrovertida e tinha muitos amigos. Dois deles eram Shoran e Tomoyo. Shoran era um belo rapaz, cabelos também castanhos claros, olhos da mesma cor do cabelo, forte e muito tímido. Ele havia voltado de Hong Kong e conhecia Sakura desde os 12 anos. Tomoyo tinha cabelos um pouco acinzentados, olhos cor de âmbar e dona de uma bela voz. Ela conhecia Sakura desde a primeira série e desde então sempre foram grandes amigas.

No momento em que Shoran teve que voltar para Hong Kong e se declarou para Sakura, graças a Tomoyo. Desde então ele nunca a deixou de amar. Mesmo depois de 5 anos sem se verem. Por outro lado Sakura se espantou com tal declaração e percebeu seu amor pelo garoto. Ela o amava tanto que acabou por criar uma carta com suas próprias magias e emoções. Mas ele teve que ir embora... Sakura passou então a ficar muito triste, sua amiga Tomoyo fazia de tudo para vê-la sorrindo novamente. Aos poucos Sakura ia ficando mais conformada e voltou a sorrir como antes. Devia tudo á Tomoyo... Se não fosse ela, não teria sorrido novamente. Mas isso fez com que Sakura ficasse mais grudada em Tomoyo...

Tomoyo, você promete que nunca vai sair de perto de mim? – falava Sakura abraçada a amiga.

Por que eu faria isso - dizia Tomoyo com seu habitual sorriso.

Tomoyo sempre amou Sakura, mas a sua própria felicidade era ver Sakura feliz com quem a fizesse feliz. Mas não deixava de sentir uma certa tristeza por Sakura não estar com ela. Foi quando Shoran reapareceu...

S... Sakura... – disse ele surpreso ao ver a bela moça que sua amada havia se tornado.

Shoran! Puxa, há quanto tempo! – disse a menina e o abraçou. O rapaz ruborizou com o ato da garota.

Nossa! Cinco anos, não é? – falou Shoran.

É realmente um tempinho -! – disse e sorriu.

Os dois caminharam pelo Parque Pingüim e conversavam...

E aí, como andam as coisas aqui em Tomoeda? Como estão Kero, Yue e Tomoyo? – perguntou Shoran.

Bem, eles não mudaram nada... Kero continua comilão e pegando no meu pé, Yue sério como sempre e Tomoyo... – neste momento ela pausou e suspirou -... Também, como sempre querendo me filmar e coisa e tal... E você, como está?

Também não mudei nada, acho que não sei quanto tempo ficarei por aqui. Se der, para sempre...

Semana que vem vai ter uma festa na casa da Tomoyo, você não gostaria de ir? – perguntou Sakura.

E por que não? – respondeu ele e sorriu. Neste momento Tomoyo passava perto do parque, mas não notou a presença dos dois.

Olha, é a Tomoyo! TOMOYOO – chamou Sakura.

Sakura? – disse e se aproximou.

Olá Sakura, olá Shoran -! – cumprimentou a moça.

Olá Tomoyo! – falou Shoran.

Ué! Você sabia que o Shoran estava na cidade, Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

Sim, ontem estava passando perto do aeroporto e o vi, não é? – falou Tomoyo.

É – concordou o rapaz.

Vocês me desculpem, mas tenho que ir para minha aula de música... – falou Tomoyo.

Mais tarde você vai passar lá em casa, não vai Tomo-chan? – perguntou Sakura entusiasmada.

Claro, irei sim... Até á noite. Shoran foi ótimo revê-lo... – cumprimentou a menina.

Igualmente – reverenciou o menino.

Agora que Shoran voltou Tomoyo pensava que Sakura iria ficar mais feliz. No entanto Sakura não ficou muito surpresa, quer dizer, ficar ficou, só que ela não sentia o mesmo que sentia quando Shoran foi para Hong Kong. Ela mesma não entendia o por quê, mas agora o via mais como um amigo, apenas. Mas Shoran a amava, havia esperado pelo momento em revê-la durante estes 5 anos... Os dois continuavam no Parque Pingüim, mas Sakura não parava de falar de Tomoyo.

Puxa, você realmente gosta muito da Tomoyo... – falou Shoran.

Por que diz isso? – perguntou Sakura espantada.

Oras, você não para de falar nela... – respondeu ele.

Nós somos muito amigas...

Bom, eu já sabia disso, mas não sabia que fosse tanto...

Depois de muita conversa, Shoran foi para o hotel e Sakura voltou para casa. Estava ansiosa, pois Tomoyo ia para lá. Ela tomou banho, se arrumou e se perfumou.

Ei Sakura, pra quê tanta coisa assim, vai sair? – perguntou Kero intrigado com a animação da dona.

Eu? Não, é que a Tomoyo está vindo para cá... – disse a menina enquanto terminava de se arrumar.

Mas para isso precisa se arrumar tanto? É a Tomoyo e até parece que ela nunca veio aqui...

Ai Kero, deixa... – disse Sakura, e nesse momento a campainha toca. – EU ATENDO!!!!!! – Sakura gritou e saiu correndo pela escada. Abriu a porta e era Tomoyo, estava linda. Tinha uma trança que descia pelo seu busto, estava com um vestido azul escuro, com detalhes em bordado azul claro. Aquele vestido realçava a cor de seus olhos. Sakura pediu que entrasse.

Olá Sakura! – falou a bela moça.

OLÁ TOMOYO! – disse Sakura feliz.

Puxa, como você está contente... – disse e sorriu para a amiga. As duas subiram e foram para o quarto de Sakura. – Então, posso saber o motivo de tanta alegria neste seu rostinho?

Sabe que eu não sei...

Será que não é pela volta de uma certa pessoa...

Ai eu não sei Tomo-chan. Quando eu o vi eu fiquei surpresa, mas o meu coração não bateu como bateu no dia em que ele voltou para Hong Kong... – disse ela e colocou a mão no peito.

Huummm... Mas você ainda o ama?

Não sei, acho que sim...

As duas ficaram conversando muito sobre o assunto, Sakura tinha medo de que Shoran voltasse de novo para Hong Kong e começou a chorar.

Eu não sei o que vou fazer Tomo-chan... – disse e deitou no colo da amiga.

Siga o seu coração... – disse Tomoyo e alisou o cabelo de Sakura em sinal de carinho. A menina sentiu o carinho e seu coração pulsou.

"O quê?!" – pensou surpresa.

O que foi Sakura? – perguntou Tomoyo assustada com a cara que a amiga fez.

Nada, não aconteceu nada... – falou Sakura e num impulso abraçou Tomoyo. A menina não entendeu o ato da amiga, mas retribuiu. Sakura estava com um perfume delicioso. Seus cabelos estavam macios e cheirosos... Tomoyo sentiu como se abraçasse uma flor. Sua flor...

As duas ficaram conversando e rindo juntas, quando a campainha tocou. Eram as guarda-costas de Tomoyo.

Bem, tenho que ir... elas já vieram me buscar... – falou Tomoyo se levantando.

Já, mas está cedo (12:00 AM) – disse Sakura quase chorando e abraçou a amiga.

Tudo bem Sakura, amanhã a gente se vê... – falou Tomoyo ao perceber a lágrima que corria no rosto da amiga, em seguida a limpando.

Tá, você promete? Diga que promete... – disse Sakura com beiço de criança.

Prometo sim - - prometeu Tomoyo e sorriu.

EBAAA!!! – gritou a menina e abraçou a amiga novamente.

Em sua casa, Tomoyo caiu exausta na cama. Como Sakura era linda e meiga, mas ultimamente andava muito grudada a ela. Não que ela não gostasse, mas já estava passando dos limites. Sakura não saía de perto dela. Estava preocupada.

Sakura deitou em sua cama, ansiosa para ver Tomoyo no dia seguinte. Mas então seus pensamentos viraram em Shoran... Por que não gosta mais dele como antes? Por que agora o vê apenas como um amigo? Sakura não entendia como seus sentimentos acabaram como num passe de magia. Agora pensava em Tomoyo. Andava muito grudada nela. Não queria ficar longe da amiga por nada no mundo nada. Quando ficava com Shoran sentia tranqüilidade, mas com Tomoyo era diferente. Antes era harmonioso, podia ficar longe da amiga. Agora era especial, não desgrudava de Tomoyo, perto dela se sentia segura, preenchida. Como, preenchida? Sakura não entendia, então chegou á uma teoria de que sua amizade por ela havia crescido mais. A menina acabou por dormir.

No dia seguinte...

Papai, vou sair... – falou Sakura.

Sim minha filha, cuidado... – pediu o pai.

Sakura estava alegre pela rua, havia combinado com Tomoyo pelo telefone de se encontrarem no Parque Pingüim. No caminho se encontrou com Rika, Chiharu e Yamazaki...

Sakura, como vai? – perguntou Rika.

Estou indo muito bem. Vou me encontrar com Tomoyo para irmos à cidade comprar roupa para a festa, querem ir também? – convidou Sakura.

Me desculpe Sakura, mas estamos indo para a casa da Naoko... A mãe dela nos convidou para passar o dia lá. – explicou Chiharu que andava grudada aos braços de Yamazaki (os dois estavam namorando).

Ah! Tudo bem... Então, até a festa – falou Sakura.

ATÉ A FESTA! – gritou os três adolescentes em coro.

Sakura então apertou mais o passo. Chegando ao Parque Pingüim, Sakura viu a amiga e seu coração pulsou novamente. Não entendia o por quê de ter aquelas sensações toda vez que via a amiga. Tentou controlar a felicidade.

Olá, bom dia Tomo-chan! – cumprimentou a menina.

Bom dia Sakura! – retribuiu Tomoyo e sorriu. Sakura adorava quando sua amiga sorria. – Então, vamos?

As duas passaram por várias lojas. Tomoyo então quase não conseguia carregar suas sacolas.

Eu não entendo Tomoyo, pensei que iríamos comprar uma roupa só... – indagou Sakura, perplexa com que a amiga carregava. – Mas para quê tudo isso Tomoyo?

Ah Sakura! Eu comprei mais roupas para ver qual delas usar no dia... O resto, bem... acessórios para minha câmera para... TE FILMAR .v!!! – disse Tomoyo entusiasmada. Ela sempre foi de filmar Sakura, enquanto esta fica com vergonha.

Ai Tomoyo...v" – e Sakura ficou corou dos pés á cabeça.

As duas riam, Shoran passava por perto quando viu as duas de longe. Viu Sakura rindo, estava linda. "Sakura...". Foi quando viu o jeito que ela olhava para Tomoyo... Não quis se aproximar.

Depois de quase metade do dia de compras, cada uma voltou para suas casas. Sakura estava feliz por ter passado um bom tempo com sua amiga...

Nossa! Como a mostrenga está feliz... – caçoou Touya. Mas a menina estava tão feliz que nem ligou para que o irmão disse

O que a Sakura tem? – perguntou Yukito.

Não sei. Hoje ela só foi fazer compras com a Tomoyo.

Vou lá – falou Yukito.

No quarto de Sakura, ela começava a experimentar todas as roupas que havia comprado. Cantava toda feliz.

Nossa Sakura! Você parece muito feliz mesmo... – disse Kero em voz de gozação.

Mas eu ESTOU feliz! – disse Sakura

Ah é?! E... – neste instante batem em sua porta. Era Yukito.

Olá Sakura! – disse Yukito contente.

Olá, espera aí que eu vou pegar esta roupa que caiu no chão. – disse e se virou. Quando das suas costas apareceu um clarão.

Então eu... – Sakura vê – AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que você vai ter que se acostumar com isso! – reclamou Yue.

Não é fácil... --"

Pois já devia ter se acostumado... – Sakura vira.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! (é legal quando ela faz isso )

... Ai-- " – Yue e Kero. Este também tinha voltado ao normal.

Sakura! Bem, mas diga, qual é o motivo de sua felicidade? – pediu Yue.

Achou uma loja que vende muito doce? – pergunta Kero, ou melhor, Kerberos.

Nã, não!

Então? – os dois em coro.

Não sei... – ela fala e os dois caem com a perna para cima. – Não se preocupem, não é nada de mais.

É por causa do moleque? – perguntou Kero.

Não... – respondeu ela tristemente.

Tudo bem, de qualquer forma se você está feliz, nós também estamos, não é Yue? – e cutuca o guardião prateado.

Hunf, é! – respondeu ele com ar sério (mentiiiraa ¬¬").

Sakura ficou quieta, não sabia o motivo de tanta alegria. Já havia passado um dia inteiro com Tomoyo. Achava que devia ser ansiedade da festa.

Um dia antes da festa...

O telefone toca.

Alô! Aqui é a Sakura!

Sakura, aqui quem fala é o Shoran.

Oi Shoran, pois não...

Sakura, como amanhã é a festa na casa da Tomoyo, será que eu poderia passar na sua casa para te pegar?

Claro, pode vir.

Certo, até lá... Tchau.

Tchauzinho...

No dia seguinte...

Sakura estava mais do que ansiosa para festa, que se tratava de uma comemoração por Tomoyo ter conseguido passar na escola de música. Não via a hora. Desde cedo começou a se arrumar, queria ficar muito bonita.

Á noite, Sakura havia terminado de se aprontar, estava apenas esperando Shoran aparecer. Quando a campainha toca... E é Touya quem atende...

Olá será que... VOCÊ!? – gritou Shoran quando viu Touya.

O QUÊ?! MOLEQUE, PENSEI QUE NUNCA MAIS IRIA VER SUA CARA!!! – gritou Touya. E os dois ficaram se encarando... Faíscas saíam de seus olhares.

Hunf! A Sakura está?

Está, mas para você ela n...

Touya! Estou aqui Shoran... – ela apareceu na porta. A boca dos dois foi ao chão quando viram a meni... digo... a mulher. Estava linda. Vestia um belo vestido rosa bebê, com fitas brancas que iam até o comprimento do vestido, o decote realçava seus seios, seus cabelos estavam presos á um discreto coque, com enfeites de flor-de-cerejeira. Tinha um colarzinho discreto em forma de coração e brincos fazendo conjunto com o colar. – Vamos, pois quero chegar lá rápido.

Sa... Sakura... você... – começou Touya.

Es... Está... – continuou Shoran.

Lindaaa! – terminaram os dois em coro. Depois se olharam feio um para o outro.

Oras, obrigada... VAMOS! – gritou Sakura ansiosa.

S.. sim... – disse Shoran ainda perplexo de tanta beleza.

Chegando á mansão Daidouji eles foram recebidos pela mãe de Tomoyo.

Puxa Sakura, como você está lindaaa!! – falou Sonomi.

Obrigada Sra. Daidouji... Onde está Tomoyo? – perguntou Sakura olhando para todos os lados.

A Tomoyo está terminando de se arrumar e já vai descer... – explicou a mãe da amiga. – "Nossa! Puxa Nadeshico, como eu queria que você visse sua filha agora..." – pensou.

Sakura e Shoran entraram e foram para onde estavam Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki e Naoko. Eles ficaram conversando bastante até...

Puxa, como a Tomoyo está demorando – disse Sakura preocupada, Shoran notou.

É verdade, mas logo ela está aí – disse Naoko, quando a mãe de Tomoyo falou...

Pessoal, aí vem a Tomoyo...

Ela desceu, todos não podiam acreditar no que viam, principalmente Sakura. Tomoyo estava linda, seu vestido era branco, com uma alça de amarrar, decotado, detalhes em Magnólias, seu vestido também era justo nos seios e meio transparente na saia. Seus cabelos estavam presos á duas tranças que estavam enfeitadas com Magnólias. Carregava no braço um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Parecia um anjo...

Nossa, como a Tomoyo está linda, não é Sakura? – perguntou Chiharu.

... é... – Sakura não tinha palavras para descrever o que via e sentia ao mesmo tempo. Sua amiga estava linda demais e seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Mas quando viu que a menina a tinha visto e vinha em sua direção, seu coração quase explodiu.

Sakura, como você está linda com está roupa... – falou Tomoyo.

Você... está... magnífica Tomoyo... – disse Sakura com sua respiração ofegante.

Obrigada - - disse Tomoyo e seu sorriso a fez ficar mais bonita ainda.

Tomoyo conversou com alguns convidados e com seus amigos. Shoran não parava de olhar para Sakura... Olhava o jeito que a moça olhava para a amiga. Então...

Sakura, será que eu posso falar com você? – pediu ele.

Claro – concordou a garota. Eles foram até o jardim...

Sakura tenho que lhe dizer algo... – começou ele com a cabeça baixa.

Diga...

Desde o dia que eu fui para Hong Kong, eu... eu não deixei de amar você...

O quê? – perguntou ela espantada.

Sim Sakura, eu a amo, mas pelo jeito, eu não sou correspondido... – falou ele e se virou para ela.

Como assim, eu não entendo... – disse ela com cara de dúvida.

Sei de quem você realmente gosta, você já percebeu isso, não é? – perguntou Shoran.

? – Sakura não entendia nada do que Li dizia. Ele falava coisa sem sentido...

Sakura, você ainda não percebeu de quem você gosta?

Não – respondeu ela ainda sem entender nada do que ele falava.

Pense... – pediu ele. Sakura pensou... De quem poderia gostar? – Tomoyo começou a aparecer em sua mente. Todos os momentos, todos os sorrisos de Tomoyo, tudo parecia a começar a ter sentido...

Não... não pode ser... – disse ela completamente pálida.

É da Tomoyo, não é? – perguntou ele com naturalidade.

Como sabe? – assustada com a pergunta do amigo.

Porque eu percebi o jeito que olhava para ela, o jeito que você falava dela... Sakura, você não parava de falar nela. Toda vez que falava comigo você falava na Tomoyo... – explicou Li.

Sakura estava assustada. Como poderia ter se apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga? Perguntas começaram a rodar a cabeça da menina. Se apaixonar por outra mulher, e pela sua amiga... era estranho. Mas era isso, estava apaixonada, completamente apaixonada pela pessoa que sempre a apoiou, sempre foi sua amiga, tanto nas horas boas, quanto nas ruins, nas fáceis e nas difíceis... Estava amando uma pessoa que sempre foi seu refúgio, com quem sempre pôde contar.

Eu... eu não tinha percebido isso... – falou ela.

Sakura, conte á ela, conte... – pediu Shoran

Mas, eu tenho medo de que ela não queira ser mais minha amiga Shoran... – disse Sakura e começou a chorar...

Ela não vai fazer isso, pelo contrário, vai entendê-la.

E você?

Tenho que ir para o hotel, amanhã vou pegar o avião para Hong Kong... – disse ele tristemente.

Shoran, eu também preciso te dizer que, quando você foi para Hong Kong, eu percebi que tinha gostado de você, tanto que criei a carta... Amor... – confessou Sakura e abaixou a cabeça. O menino ficou pasmo...

-Você criou uma carta? E com um sentimento que você teve por mim? – perguntou ele.

Sim...

Shoran não pensou duas vezes, pegou-a pelo ombro e a tomou por um beijo terno, Sakura se assustou. Tomoyo viu e ficou triste... Quando os dois se separaram se deram conta da presença de Tomoyo, mas esta se retirou triste...

Tomoyo!!! – gritou Sakura, mas Shoran a pegou pelo braço.

Sei que meu amor não é mais correspondido, mas fico feliz por ter sido correspondido um dia... Diga a ela Sakura... – e soltou o braço de Sakura. Esta correu para Tomoyo.

Tomoyo foi para seu quarto, foi muito forte aquela cena... os dois se beijando, não! Ela não teve como conter as lágrimas e chorou. Estava ela sendo egoísta? Era a felicidade da amada, e se ela fosse feliz, ela também iria ser. Mas a cena não saía de sua cabeça, quando escutou sua porta se abrindo. Era Sakura...

Tomoyo, eu – tentou se explicar Sakura.

Desculpe, desculpe por ter feito aquilo Sakura, é a sua felicidade, não sei por... – foi interrompida por um dedo de Sakura em seus lábios.

Shhhh... deixe-me falar... Tomoyo, como eu não pude perceber... você sempre esteve do meu lado, sempre me apoiou, e eu o que eu fazia para retribuir? Nada, nada mesmo... Tomo-chan, eu queria lhe dizer que... eu... te amo... – falou Sakura e acariciou o lindo rosto da amiga. Esta ficou sem palavras, a felicidade tomou conta de seu coração, não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar... ela a amava...

Sakura, eu... também... te amo... – finalmente confessou a menina de olhos cor de âmbar. E lágrimas saíram por eles.

Oooh, minha querida Tomoyo... – Sakura a tomou nos lábios ternamente. E ali ficaram até o final da festa.

Chegando em casa...

Sakura pulava de alegria... Kero continuava sem entender nada...

Aaahh Kerinho, estou amando, amando... – disse ela como se estivesse nas nuvens.

"Hunf! Vai entender..." – pensou o bichinho e sorriu para ela.

No dia seguinte, Tomoyo e Sakura se despediram de Shoran... Este ria voltar para Hong Kong e prometeu voltar um dia. Quanto a Tomoyo e Sakura, bem, as duas serão muito felizes uma com a outra, enquanto as flores-de-cerejeiras e as magnólias continuarem a florescer...

FIM

Nota da autora: Bem, eu fiz essa fic, pois achava uma injustiça só a coitadinha da Tomoyo amar a Sakura e não ser correspondida. O meu próximo vai ser um shounen-ai do casal Yue e Touya... Até...

Nadeshico: rosa em japonês

Sakura: flor de cerejeira em japonês

Touya: flor de pêssego em japonês

Yue: Lua em chinês


End file.
